katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
910
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 910 is the darker female offspring of 409 Beadnose's 2016 litter , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 910 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 through 2018. Identification: Add here Distinctive Behaviors: Add here Life History: 2016: Spring Cub with 409 Beadnose & Female Littermate (909 ) 'June 2016:' 2016.06.08: 409 Beadnose and her two spring cubs (909 & 910) make their live cam debut in this video by Mickey Williams.: 2016.06.23: 409 Beadnose nursing her 2 spring cubs (909 & 910) video by Martina.: 'July 2016:' 2016.07.07: When mother bears collide video by Mike Fitz. "When two mother bears encounter one another how will they react? This is footage of 128 Grazer and cubs encounter 409 Beadnose and cubs on July 7, 2016 at Brooks River in Katmai National Park Alaska. Note how the bears stand their ground, but avoid an actual fight. Bears attempt to avoid fights far more often than they engage in them. Please read my breakdown of the interaction at Wandering At Large blog: When Mother Bears Collide .": 2016.07.21: 409 Beadnose with her 2 spring cubs (909 & 910) at 10:53 photograph by Truman Everts (p 02/02/2020 09:23 ).: Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! BEADNOSE 409 PIC 2016.07.21 10.53 w 2 SPRING CUBS 909 & 910 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2020.02.02 09.23.jpg|409 Beadnose with her 2 spring cubs (909 & 910) on July 21, 2016 at 10:53 photograph by Truman Everts 'September 2016:' 2016.09.06: Melissa Freels captured this video of 409 Beadnose and her 2 spring cubs (909 & 910) close-up on the grassy point.: Park visitor, Ronald Woan captured approximately 60 photographs of 409 Beadnose and her two spring cubs on September 6, 2016, his 2nd day at Brooks Camp. Click here for the first photograph and then click the right arrow to view more of his photographs. Ratna Narayan captured this video of 409 Beadnose and her 2 spring cubs (909 & 910): 2016.09.10: 'Park visitor Ana captured this video of 409 Beadnose having a vocal interaction with 94. 909 is believed to be one of 409's cubs at the time of this interaction 94 also had a male yearling cub with her at the time. 'October 2016: 2016.10.08: 409 Beadnose and her 2 spring cubs (909 & 910) video by Ratna Narayan: '2016 - 2018:' 2016 Spring Cubs to 2018 Independent 2.5 Year-Old Subadults '2016 Season - 2018 Season:' GreenRiver created this slideshow video of snapshot of 409 Beadnose with her two spring cubs from the 2016 season to their first season as independent subadults, 909 & 910, during the 2018 season.: 2017: Yearling Cub with 409 Beadnose & Female Littermate (909 ) '2017 Season:' 2017.??.??: Mikey Wright captured this video of 747 displacing and then chasing 409 Beadnose and her two yearlings (now 909 & 910). 'June 2017:' 2017.06.24: 409 Beadnose's two yearlings (909 & 910) wading after 409 in the river at 17:56 photograph by Truman Everts (p 02/02/2020 09:37). 409 Beadsnose with her 2 yearlings (909 & 910) at the falls at 18:00 photograph by Truman Everts (p 02/02/2020 09:45 ). 409's yearling cubs (later to be 909 & 910) tree themselves for safety, while 409 executes a long series of fruitless lunges in the slim pickings of early summer...until finally getting hold of a fish at 20:13...... photograph by Truman Everts (p 02/02/2020 10:07 ).: Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! BEADNOSE 409 PIC 2017.06.24 17.56 2 YEARLINGS 909 & 910 ONLY TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2020.02.02 09.37.jpg|409 Beadnose's two yearlings (909 & 910) wading in the river behind 409 on June 24, 2017 at 17:56 photograph by Truman Everts BEADNOSE 409 PIC 2017.06.24 18.00 w 2 YEARLINGS 909 & 910 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2020.02.02 09.45.jpg|409 Beadnose with her 2 yearlings (909 & 910) on June 24, 2017 at 18:00 photograph by Truman Everts BEADNOSE 409 PIC 2017.06.24 20.13 409 LEFT w 2 YEARLINGS 909 & 910 TREED TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2020.02.02 10.07.jpg|409 (left) with 2 yearlings (909 & 910) treed (right) on June 24, 2017 at 20:13 photographs by Truman Everts 'July 2017:' 2017.07.17: 409 Beadnose and her heebie geebies (yearlings, 909 & 910) video by DTB: 2017.07.21: 409 Beanose's yearlings and a subadult video by Melissa Freels. Yearling girls (909 & 910) considering an encounter with a subadult as 409 rests unconcerned:. 2017.07.30: 409 Beadnose's yearling (910 ) "towelling " off after getting out of the river video by Brenda D.: 2018: Newly Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Subadult '2018 Season:' 910 made her debut in the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book on page 35. 910 2019 Bear Book p 35.jpg|910's page of the Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 910 2019 Bear Book info p 35.jpg|910's page of the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 (info only) 2018.??.??: Deanna DIttloff (aka deelynnd) created this video of 909 & 910 observation from the 2018 season: 2018.??.??: Photographer, Lisa Skelton captured this photograph of 902 (rear) with cousins 909 & 910 (front) during the 2018 season. Lisa shared this information with the photograph: "Young brown bears at Katmai National Park. These were three of eighteen bears which surrounded the lower viewing platform during the afternoon; fishing, sleeping and socialising at such a close proximity that we were unable to leave that platform for over 4 hours." "... missed my lunch, delayed my flight out and got me a special escort back to the lodge!" 'July 2018:' 910 in July 2018, NPS photos: 910 July 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35.01.jpg|910 July 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 910 July 2018 NPS photo Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 .02.jpg|910 July 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 2018.07.04: 909 and 910 are newly emancipated. They see 900 with a fish and follow her up behind the falls video by Brenda D.: 2018.07.14: 909 & 910 sit on the bank near the Brooks Falls Low Cam and observed the bears fishing at the falls video by Cruiser.: 2018.07.15: 503 rebukes 719 909 & 910 confront subs + 912 video by Birgitt. 909 and 910 when first emancipated join the Sub-Scrum at the falls. 910 waits until her sister joins her before confronting the pesky sub hanging out too close to her.: 2018.07.26: Finding themselves alone (emancipated) in 2017, the Beads (909 in particular) discovered that the were much more formidable together. Here they are meeting a bigger and older 812 in what was probably one of their first interactions with him. A larger subadult brown bear, 812, appears near the bridge. Sisters 909 and 910 skirt around the bus with it and then form a united front to confront the larger bear. The larger bear looks like it might want to play, but the girls are defensive.. Video by Birgitt.: 2018.07.29: 435 Holly chases 909 & 910 video by mckate.: 2018.07.31: 903 and his body guards 909 & 910 video by mckate.: 'August 2018:' 2018.08.04: 717 takes on 909 & 910 video by mckate. All 3 of these subadults are believed to possibly be 409 Beadnose offspring ~ 717 from 409's 2012 litter and 909 & 910 from 409's 2016 litter.: 2018.08.31: 910 spots 474 in the lower river area and limps off video by Birgitt Evans: 'September 2018:' 2018.09.05: 610 & 821 follow 909 & 910 down Spit Road video by Birgitt.: 2018.09.17:' '''910 plays video by Cruiser. Not even an injured paw can slow 910 down, she is going to dance like nobody is watching.: A sleepy sleuth of subs video by mckate. 902 and 903 in the back. 909 and 910 in the front and one of the 854s on the left -- either 904, 905, or 906.. 910 greets 903 and plays with 902 "Fifi"/"Bonsai" while 909 lurks in the bushes video by Birgitt.: '''2018.09.28:' 909 and 910 meet 94 and her 3 spring cubs on the Spit video by Birgitt: 2019: 3.5 Year-Old Subadult 'June 2019:' 2019.06.25: 2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi captured these NPS photos (#1 & #2 ) of 909 & 910 on the lower river on June 25, 2019 (p 02/02/2020 06:30 ). Naomi said "909 & 910 were so frisky.".: 910 PIC 2019.06.25 909 & 910 ON LR 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 03.jpg|909 & 910 on the lower river on June 25, 2019 NPS photograph by 2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak 910 PIC 2019.06.25 909 & 910 ON LR 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 04.jpg|909 & 910 on the lower river on June 25, 2019 NPS photograph by 2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak 910 PIC 2019.06.25 909 & 910 ON LR 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 03 & 04 w COMMENT 01.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 1 of 4) 910 PIC 2019.06.25 909 & 910 ON LR 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 03 & 04 w COMMENT 02.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 2 of 4) 910 PIC 2019.06.25 909 & 910 ON LR 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 03 & 04 w COMMENT 03.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 3 of 4) 910 PIC 2019.06.25 909 & 910 ON LR 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 03 & 04 w COMMENT 04.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 4 of 4) 2019.06.30: 909 says "nope" to sis (910) video by mckate. 909 was on the lip for about an hour before catching this fish, so it's understandable that she would not want to share with her sis 910.: 'July 2019:' 2019.07.03: 910 learns popcorn fishing video by mckate. Mckate shared this information in the description of the video: "There's more than one way to fish the J, particularly when the fish are popping like this. I believe this is 909, but it may be her sis 910. I've revised the title to 910 because she was doing this below her sis 909 a few days later.": 2019.07.05: 910 standing up on the lip of Brooks Falls video by mckate.: 909 & 910 "Sisters are doin' it for themselves" video by mckate.: 910 learning to fish at the falls video by Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd).: (turn your sound up) 2019.07.06: 910 & 909 take the lip in the pink dawn video by Birgitt.: Scooch created these gifs (#1 & #2 ) of 909 fishing the lip while 910 goofs off at sunrise on July 6, 2019 (p 02/02/2020 01:13 ). (Wiki won't permit gifs to be loaded in a gallery, file may be too large ~ LTC 2020.02.02) 909 & 910 early morning fishing video by mckate.: Queue forms for the lip video by mckate. 854 Divot decided to do some lip fishing. 909 and 910 waited somewhat patiently behind her. 806 followed and was the first to make a catch.: 2019.07.18: Seeing double, 909 followed by 910 video by mckate: 2019.07.22: 2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi captured these NPS photos (#1 & #2 ) of 909 & 910 on July 22, 2019 when they came to the NPS employee cabins to dig up the sewer line. Both Ranger Carl (pictured in the 2nd NPS photo) and Ranger Leslie had a hard time getting them to move on (p 02/02/2020 06:30 ).: 910 PIC 2019.07.22 909 & 910 NPSEE CABINS SEWER LINES 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 01.jpg|909 & 910 at the NPS employee cabins on July 22, 2019 NPS photograph by 2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak 910 PIC 2019.07.22 909 & 910 NPSEE CABINS SEWER LINES 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 02 w CARL RAMM.jpg|909 & 910 and Ranger Carl Ramm at the NPS employee cabins on July 22, 2019 NPS photograph by 2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak 910 PIC 2019.07.22 909 & 910 NPSEE CABINS SEWER LINES 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 01 & 02 w COMMENT 01.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 1 of 4) 910 PIC 2019.07.22 909 & 910 NPSEE CABINS SEWER LINES 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 01 & 02 w COMMENT 02.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 2 of 4) 910 PIC 2019.07.22 909 & 910 NPSEE CABINS SEWER LINES 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 01 & 02 w COMMENT 03.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 3 of 4) 910 PIC 2019.07.22 909 & 910 NPSEE CABINS SEWER LINES 2019 KATMAI CONSERVANCY RANGER NAOMI BOAK POSTED 2020.02.02 06.30 01 & 02 w COMMENT 04.JPG|2019 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's February 2, 2020 06:30 comment with 909 & 910 2019 season NPS photos (part 4 of 4) 2019.07.26: 909 & 910 lip fishing video by Casper Pike.: 2019.07.27: Wolf and 910 on Lower River video by Birgitt: 2019.07.29: 910 bucking bear video by mckate. 909 and 910 create a bear jam. 910 appears to celebrate making humans wait. Go bears!: 'August 2019:' 2019.08.02: 909 & 910 lip fishing video by Casper Pike.: 2019.08.06: 910 & 909 take quick turns on the lip video by mckate.: 2019.08.09 - 2019.08.10: Izzy52 captured these photographs (#1 , #2 & #3 ) of 909, 910, and 821 (p 02/02/2020 04.32 ).: Please request Izzy52's permission prior to using her photographs! 910 PIC 2019.08.09 - 2019.08.10 w 909 & 821 IZZY52 POSTED 2020.02.02 04.32 01.jpg|910, 909 and 821 between August 9, 2019 - August 10, 2019 photograph by Izzy52 910 PIC 2019.08.09 - 2019.08.10 w 909 & 821 IZZY52 POSTED 2020.02.02 04.32 02.jpg|910, 909 and 821 between August 9, 2019 - August 10, 2019 photograph by Izzy52 910 PIC 2019.08.09 - 2019.08.10 w 909 & 821 IZZY52 POSTED 2020.02.02 04.32 03.jpg|910, 909 and 821 between August 9, 2019 - August 10, 2019 photograph by Izzy52 2019.08.14: '909 invites 821 to play video by mckate. She really wanted to play and he obliged, although he seemed just a little bit reluctant. Maybe he had some place to be? 910 wasn't sure she approved of any of this.: ' '''910 and 909 board the lip video by mckate.: '''2019.08.18: 854 Divot jumps unknown bear video by mckate. Don't snorkel too close to Divot! 812, 909, and 910 watch with interest. 812 looked like he might want to intervene, but then wisely thought better of it.: 2019.08.21: '''909 asks 910 for her spot video by mckate.: '''2019.08.23: 909 shares, 910 doesn't video by mckate.: 909 & 910 ask 812 to share video by mckate. 812 doesn't share and gets bit for his trouble.: 910 and 909 strut their stuff video by mckate.: 2019.08.24: 910 gives salmon a standing ovation video by mckate.: 909 & 910 play in the jacuzzi video by mckate.: 910 and 909 "Greet" 821 video by mckate.: 2019.08.29: 910 searches for her sister (909) video by mckate.: 2019.08.30: 909 and 910 scout the lower river video by mckate.: 'September 2019:' ' 910 September 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35.02.jpg|910 September 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 910 September 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35.01.jpg|910 September 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 ' 2019.09.??: Scooch captured these photographs (#1 & #2 ) of 910 on the spit during her trip to Brooks Camp (p 01/04/2020 01:42 ). Scooch also located this live cam snapshot of 910 that a cam viewer had taken at the same time as Scooch was capturing her photographs on the ground at Brooks Camp. 910 PIC 2019.09.xx SCOOCH POSTED 2020.01.04 01.42 03 LIVE CAM SNAPSHOT FROM SAME TIME PERIOD.jpg|910 on the spit in September 2019 snapshot by a cam viewer around the same time as Scooch was taking photographs at Brooks Camp 2019.09.20: 909 & 910 walking and playing down Spit Road video by Casper Pike: 2019.09.30: 909 and 910 together again video by mckate.: 'October 2019:' 2019.10.21: Subadult (910 maybe?) in the riffles video by Lani H.: Known Courting & Mating: There is no known courting and mating information as of the 2018 season. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' None as of 2018 season Known Relatives: Mother: 409 Beadnose ~ Speculated Father: Unknown Littermates: 909 ~ Speculated Maternal Sibling: 130 Tundra & Arctic, 500 Indy , 717? , ~ Speculated 'Maternal Aunt:' 408 CC (aka Crooked Claw) Maternal Cousins: 128 Grazer ~ Speculated Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '2016:' None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton 2017: None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton 2018: None Known There were no known genetics study samples obtained of 910 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. 2019: For Future Use For future use 910 wiki page created 2018.11.01 19.29 ~ LTC Category:Bear Book